Talk:Shiryu
"His combat strength can only be guessed" One Word : DON'T . This constant speculation is getting anoying . Gonna remove references to Lucci as well . And as for the "testing his blade" thing , there is nothing like that in the FH scan on onemanga, so that is gonna go to, until someone can prove it exists . Also note : I have just decided to reword the opening paragraph, because it sounds preachy and has annyoed me since day one . --New Babylon 13:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Why didn't I spot some of the problems on this page earlier when I was looking at the edits? >_<' :I believe the "testing his blade" I read myself also, so did not pick it up when I read it after it was edited. However the translation has been updated it seems, thats now gone if it was there. I've known this to happen at least twice, after I've edited a page and added new info I've gone back and found a few days later the page has been updated. One-Winged Hawk 15:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: Also, whenevr I go to this page after a wile, it dispays the old raw image, but after I edit it, it shows the current scanlation one . Anyone have an idea why that is ? --New Babylon 18:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::I get this problem... I can't remember what causes it though. I think its a cookie related prob but I won't put my money on it. I get this prob all the time. One-Winged Hawk 21:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Speculation (again) "Whether Shiryuu was defeated by Blackbeard, joined his crew or if he allowed them to pass through is unknown." Just because it gets discused on a forum does not make it a legitimate alternative to be speculated about on an encyclopedia . God..... --New Babylon 17:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) "It can be presumed that Blackbeard and Shiryuu came to a treaty"... or something like that. Stop with the speculations, already, please. Yatanogarasu 10:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) About his name I think his name we should write is Shiryū. Like Santōryū of Zoro, we don't write it as Santouryuu. And Sentōmaru too. If there's trouble in search, we put auto-link for Shiryu page and Shiryuu page. It's O.K. And Sentōmaru too. --RobertTheodore 14:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) : It's not that major a diference. Nor the worst part about this page. That being it constantly atracts people to write speculation >_>. --New Babylon 23:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::How is it NOT that big a difference? The other wikias also clamp down on pronunciation versus spelling. Check out Bleach wikia, for instance. --Reikson 04:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's kinda not that big of difference as both spellings are two ways on how to spell the pronunciation. The only real difference however is whether it is easy to spell the name in one way or another. The ū''' is kinda a hard letter to write and most of the time people tend to copy paste it due to not knowing the right keys to create it. This is just slight note of the problem though. :::For other wikias like Bleach, it's best to completely follow them per say. They are kinda different sites with their own separate conventions. They can provide examples but not a rule of thumb.Mugiwara Franky 04:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) This is becoming anoying "As the former Jailer of Impel Down, he knew Blackbeard well''', whereas Blackbeard did not seem to know anything about Shiryuu, even mistaking him for Magellan at first." . ................ NO COMMENT Ps: I swear , one more time, and I will go apeshit . >_> --New Babylon 23:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I feel ya, here some chill pill Joekido 00:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, don't think I'm realy pissed of , I'm just anoyed that this one article constantly has bullshit pop up . I won't be destryoing television sets or inventing new words because of it . Quattro Adventure on the other hand <_< ...... --New Babylon 02:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) His name in kanji Shiryu can be written in THOUSANDS (literally) of ways in kanji, Death + Dragon is just one of them (the one western fans knows best because we are used to lame names like "Dark King", "Death Killer Angel" and things like "Death Dragon"). In Saint Seiya there is a character called Shiryu and it's written with the kanjis Purple + Dragon just to point out an example - 12:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Trivia delete I deleted most of the trivia , except for the chinese pirate thing which seems similar , but even that is stretching it . However , the game reference thing is unsourced and therefore unproven and the Laffite comparison is a little excesive . Let's see what else is wrong with this article..... --New Babylon 16:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Some fans believe that some other fans should know better "Fans believe" is the worst possible way to open a paragraph and any such note should be deleted post bloody haste . What "some" mythical fans "believe" has absolutely no place on an encyclopedia . --New Babylon 16:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ok im pretty sure his name is Shiryu not Shiliew....so why has sum1 changed hids name throughout the article :Shiliew is how Oda spells his name.Bastian9 01:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) we may want to note that, even if Oda spells it shiliew, the Viz manga has translated it to "Shiryu", kinda like how they translatd Jyabura to Jabra --Kingluffy1 00:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Order that was always held traditional to save arguments: :Manga <-SBS <- data book <- anime <- other. :If Oda spells it in the manga raw as he produces it, then its correct even if its mispelt, in that order of correction. Translations don't over rule original in other words. And Viz has known to both mispell Japanese names and mistranslate. I have a volume of Beyblade where Viz horribly mispelt one of the beyblades constantly in the paragrpah. This is also why you don't see "Zolo" on here, if we reject one spelling we have to do the same for all others. One-Winged Hawk 16:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one who thinks that his name is obviously Shiryu and that Oda simply spelled the romanization incorrectly? After all I don't think he is fluent in english by any stretch so it's not surprising that he'd make a mistake. Shiliew just sounds like ridiculous jibberish to me. In that anime at least it really sounds to me like the characters are saying "Shiryu". I don't think we should let a clear and simple error by the creator change the intent of a character's name. GreenBeard 08:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Saying that Oda mispelled a name that hasn't been romanized anywhere else in English in the original Japanese manga is a bit untrustworthy. Just because it looks like jibberish doesn't make it any less true. It's like saying Luffy is incorrect since his name sounds more like Ruffi. 08:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Why is Shiliews name being spammed as shiryuu. oda confirmed the english spelling to be Shiliew. Why is Shiliews name being spammed as shiryuu. oda confirmed the english spelling to be Shiliew. There is no L in the japanese language. Oda put it there so you guys would know that Shiliew isnt a japanese name. What you guys are doing is like spelling luffys name with an R. Unless you give sufficient evidence of the otherwise (fan translation going against the CREATOR of the manga isnt enough) I'll be forced to correct the mistaken name changes 01:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Aluwolf If you weren't busy being so douchey, you might have looked at the romanization reference. http://www.mangareader.net/103-56333-15/one-piece/chapter-595.html It's Shiliew. 02:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops misunderstood 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Time to correct a view misconceptions here. 1) It still doesn't matter how the English versions spell a name. Funimations calls Bon Kurei Bon Clay. 2) Jyabura/Jabra is a bad example since Oda himself has never spelled the name and the only use of Jabra came from a Shounen Jump poll. Then Klobis trolled the wikia and changed it. 3) It may be possible that Oda misspelled the name but highly unlikely because of how random the spelling is. Yes the name sucks but that is what Oda uses. 4) Luffy's name NEVER sounds like Rufi. If you listen to the episodes you'll hear even the seiyuu say Luffy. SeaTerror 06:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :"Kurei" and "Clay" have the same pronounication, or at least how the show says it. That "u" is silent. It doesn't matter, Oda gave us "Kurei" so we never use "Clay". Its the same here, "Oda's word is final all else is speculation". After all, Oda wrote the book. :Just a note; Zoro from water 7 anime said on the Rocket man "Yo! Rufi/Ruffy" quite clearly, my bro mocked it when he heard it. So yes... It HAS happened in the anime, just as Robin's name was once pronounced with a rolling 'r' sound by a character (forget who). One-Winged Hawk 16:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Bounty ? The link is dead :\ 08:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Trivia lost chinese pirate Zheng Zhilong, Japanese pronunciation "Tei Shiryu", why was his trivia deleted, was it that big of a strech?? Blackstorm89 (talk) 03:48, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Romanization In Chapter 925, his name is now Shiryu, as with Moriah's is now Gecko Moria. (MissVampy13 (talk) 07:55, November 23, 2018 (UTC)) Sooo here's the thing. We have it as "Shiryu" in 925. As most know, it was "Shiliew" in 595, and was again romanized as such in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary. So not very cut and dry here. Shiliew has more sources, but Shiryu is more recent and manga trumps databook, plus most fans call him Shiryu. I would say leave the name as is for now and wait for 925 to come out in the volume, see if that clears up anything. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 08:31, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah let’s wait Meshack (talk) 06:44, November 24, 2018 (UTC) The volume release is out and it didn't change anything in romanizations. "Shiliew" appeared twice but "Shiryu" is more recent and more commonly used. 23:49, March 9, 2019 (UTC) If we see Shiryu romanized again, I will place wholehearted support for it. Right now, though, I could go either way. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:12, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Let's change this to Shiryu. In volume 92, "Big Mam" is altered to Big Mom but Shiryu's spelling is same. It is the recent official spelling. --Klobis (talk) 05:42, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Six out of the seven romanizations in chapter 925 match what we're using now. I'd say we can rename to Shiryu. 21:05, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Should have been moved already. SeaTerror (talk) 06:57, March 17, 2019 (UTC)